


2036

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth





	

Mike was just walking in the door from practice when his cell rang. 

“Uh, ok, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“What was that?” She asked. 

“Im not sure, but I have to run. I’ll be back before long.” 

“Ok, drive carefully.”

As he drove through the familiar neighborhood, he wondered what the hell he was heading into. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten a call about the kid. He knew better than to get worked up until he knew exactly what he was dealing with. Mike walked in and there he was spinning in an office chair, making jokes with the lady at the desk. 

“Will,” he said to get the boy’s attention. Will immediately stopped spinning. 

“You can go on back, Mr. Lawson.”

“Thanks, Annie.” The door closed and he slumped into the chair. “What is it today, Mr. Russell?”

“William started a fight with another student,” the principal announced. 

“Did he say why?” Mike asked, a little surprised. His son was known for pranks, but a fight was a surprise. Will was usually a harmless troublemaker like his father. 

“He wouldn’t say. The other boy had to be taken to the hospital for a broken nose. His parents may press charges,” Mr. Russell explained. “As you know, our school has zero tolerance for violence. Will is suspended pending a hearing with the student court.” 

“He has to go to court?” 

“He will be judged by his peers.” 

“Alrighty then, can his teachers forward his assignments so he doesn’t fall behind?” 

“I will make the arrangements.” 

Mike walked back into the main office. “Come on, Kid. Your mom is waiting.”

Will Lawson got up, threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed his father to the car. 

“You gonna tell me what this was about?” Mike asked once they were in the car.  
Will just stared out the front window. 

‘He is just like his mother,’ Mike thought. He was used to his wife's tendency to not want to talk about things. “Look, she is going to ask as soon as you walk in the door two hours early, so you can explain it to me and have someone in your corner, or you can go it alone. It’s up to you.”

"It isn't even that bad, Aiden was just being a little bi…”

“Watch your language.”

Will groaned. “Ok, so we were in the locker room and Aiden was running his mouth like he always does…”

“Aiden C or Aydan G?”

“Aiden C.”

“God, that kid is such a … never mind, keep going.”

“So Aiden said something and I told him to shut his f… I mean I said shut up.”

Mike rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what his son had said, but he just nodded. 

“Anyway, he didn’t, so I punch him.”

“You punched him… for talking shit?”

“Pretty much.”

Mike felt something on the edge of his brain and decided to keep digging. “Who was it about? It couldn’t have been about you, because you don’t care what people say about you. It had to be someone important. Someone you felt like you had to protect…” Suddenly Mike knew exactly who had led his son to violence. Instead of turning onto the street where they lived he turned and headed for the local pizza place. 

Neither said anything for the whole drive. When they pulled into CPK, Will looked surprised. 

“Uh, dad?”

“It was your mom, wasn’t it? Aiden said something about your mom?”

Will’s head dropped. 

“Hey kid,” Mike said calming tipping his son’s chin back up. “I am never going to be mad at you for defending your mom. She’ll be pissed, but I’ll talk to her. It will be alright.” 

Will met his eyes for the first time. “He said mom only got to play in the majors because she was, you know, with you. That she ruined the sport because now there are a bunch of girls in the league.”

“you know that’s not true. Your mom and I met when she was called up. We didn't start dating until after I’d retired.”

“I know, but he is an asshole. He was mad because he didn’t make varsity but me and Lizzie Armstrong did.”

“Jesus christ, he knows its 2036, right?” Mike barked. He couldn’t believe this was still a problem 20 years after ginny made her mark on history. 

“Trust me, I know. Lizzie is twice the ballplayer I’ll ever be.”

“Let’s go get some food. I’ll text your mom and tell her I had to go back to Petco. We can figure this out how to explain it to her later.”

“What’s she gonna say about pizza with your cholesterol?”

“You just let me worry about that boy, in the mean time I’ll tell you about the time I punched the Dodger’s third basemen because he couldn’t’ keep his mouth shut.”


End file.
